injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Mode
Survivor (also known as Survival Mode) is a new gametype introduced in the 2.6 update for Injustice. The mode allows players to create a team of three members (with three additional members on reserves) to fight more difficult enemies as they progress with different mechanics, and for rewards that culminate in a jackpot, and tickets for the Last Laugh minigame (for when you CASH OUT). Notable rewards include Augmentation Cards, and the legendary Fourth World Set, the first of its kind to give a set bonus when 2 or 3 pieces are equipped. Introduction Survivor allows players to make a team of three members to start the battle. Before every match, they are given a wheel to spin which grants them a specific reward dependent on their victory in battle. Rewards can be shards, gear cards, power credits and multiplier, augmentation cards, and Last Laugh tickets. If a player wins a battle, they advance to the next round, and enemies get tougher, and mechanics are introduced such as disabled Special I, or Heal Suppression. Enemies get tougher in terms of damage dealt, total health, and chance to critically hit, or gain buffs and have unblockable basic attacks. After every battle, players have the option to take their jackpot and end Survivor mode, or keep battling onwards. If a character dies after a battle, the player can have up to (3) character changes, swapping eliminated team members out for new ones. They can also be equipped with gear before the battle starts. If all three characters are eliminated with no reserves, the player will be forced to forfeit their jackpot, earning nothing from the mode except rewards from the Last Laugh tickets. Finishing Survivor mode puts it on a 24-hour cooldown, but there are 4 daily buy-ins, which allow players to play up to 5 times in a row for an increasing price of Power Credits (starting at 15,000). Mechanics Unlike any other matches, Survivor matches do not consume or require Energy. Your characters' health bars are displayed in its place. Your team is also not saved between plays, and you'll have to create a team every time you start survivor. While it is possible for the enemy team to be an assortment of bronze, silver and gold characters, note that the bronze and silver characters will have their stats buffed to nearly gold levels. Gold characters can also have stats much higher than players are able to achieve. You can heal characters for a certain amount (~25% maximum health) for 2500 Power Credits once per character per match in the start match screen. Although you fight AI-generated teams instead of player-created (but still AI controlled) teams, Survivor uses multiplayer's rules for power generation - you gain very little power by getting hit. Additionally, your opponents can have various gears, such as The Ibistick, but you will not be able to see the stats and build of your opponent's team at any point. You can change your gear any time. Other than that however, Survivor largely follows single player's rules. It can be played without an internet connection, Super Moves are not able to be resisted, ensuring that they do maximum damage every time. The matches, especially match 6+, may have multiple crippling Modifiers (also known as challenges or handicaps) that makes progression even more difficult. You can exit Survivor and close the app safely; you will keep your progress. If you quit during a match, your current team will be knocked out, although you can still opt to use reserves. However, you can force-quit by restarting your phone, which will still allow you to retry that match with a chance of new opponents but you will keep the same handicaps. At the beginning, opponents have health relative to your team's, but upwards of Battle 5, this correlation stops. If your team is KO'd, you will start where the battle left off (provided you have reserves), with the health stats and percentages the same. Characters There are a number of characters who are especially strong in Survivor. *Raven: Quite likely the strongest possible pick for Survivor. Her passive gives her immense free ~80% max health "damage" and "healing" potential - twice. Not only the health swap means she can take down Survivor opponents with huge stretches of health, she could also restore her own health without it being reduced by Healing Suppression or Killer Frost/Regime's passive. In higher matches, enemy health rapidly increases to the point it will take millions of damage to win - making Raven all but mandatory. *Containment Doomsday: Despite his low apparent health, his three resurrections allows him to soak up Survivor opponents' ridiculous damage, particularly 1-hit specials (Ares, Doomsday, Zod, most versions of Superman, etc.) that often is difficult for Raven to deal with. Since his resurrection count resets with every match, he essentially irreducibly heals for up to 60% of his large total health between matches. *Doomsday: More readily available than Raven and also decent because of the +50% total health he gets from a knock out blow, even though it is not nearly as strong as Raven's passive. Note that his effectiveness diminishes towards later matches due to healing suppression. *Harley Quinn/Blackest Night Martian Manhunter: For their team healing effects. Gears Notable gears include: *The Ibistick: When fully upgraded, it allows your specials to do additional burn damage over time equal to 10% of enemy maximum health, which is critical in higher matches. *Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar: For the constant power drain you will find useful at any stage, and need to prevent match 8+ opponents from knocking your characters out with a single s1. Matches Category:Game modes